


bleeding out (for you)

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, Implied Character Death, M/M, Me trying to be poetic so expect it to be bad, Poetry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finally realises his love for Stiles, it's already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeding out (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while listening to Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. I decided to write in poem format, just to see how it would turn out.

This was stupid

This was insane

 

What the fuck had you been thinking Derek

That you'd win and they'd go back to where they had come?

 

Yeah I guess in the end they left and you won, you did

But was it all worth the injuries that I saw you'd hid?

 

The alphas were out there and not very nice

Wouldn't have asked a single question before cutting you up like a slice

 

You knew their dynamics and what they'd been known to do

They don't care who they hurt, they're murderous, with claws as sharp as weaponry tools

 

Why did you burst in without a seconds' preparation?

You should have realised that they hate intruders with no invitation

 

I know you only did it to rescue Erica and Boyd, to save them from torture and the future of an alpha's pet curse

But did you really think Derek, about the people who'd care if you were hurt?

 

_Stiles cares_

Yes, sourwolf, that's right

He cares so much, even though you'd take it as nothing, something feather-light

 

But that doesn't matter to him, not at all

He cares about you so much and won't want to see you fall

 

He doesn't like to see you in pain

He likes to see you on top of your game

 

Stiles hates it when you're screaming in agony

That time when you had to heal from the magic bullet was so fucking scary

 

He might have laughed and said it was awesome

But deep down inside he was terrified, for him it was very worrisome

 

When you fainted and he had to bring you back

All words left him and he felt like he was going to have a panic attack

 

He prayed and prayed that his punch would work

And if it didn't Derek, you should know that he would have went berserk

 

Time and time again he has watched you get beaten

From Kate Argent to the kanima, it's all quite very heathen

 

If you knew what he was thinking while he had to hold you up for those two long hours in that pool

You'd forever curse yourself for being so blind, call yourself a fool

 

Because that reckless young kid loves you, more than you would ever know

He'd take a wolfsbane bullet for you, has even now proved it so

 

And while you were hovering over him, yelling and cursing his stupidity, trying to staunch the blood flow

All he was really thinking about was your eyes and how pretty they were, begging God to not make him go

 

Of course good things never happen Derek, definitely not to you

So to have any sort of belief that this human would survive such a wound, was terribly bleak, even for you

 

When his eyes rolled back and you heard his breathing falter then stop

Everything was silent, apart from your loud mournful howl that pierced the night air with everything you'd got

 

That moment was when you realised, that deep down you loved him too

But now it was too late, he was gone, and yet again Derek

 

_You lose._


End file.
